Well Endowed
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Luna found out she was placed into a marriage contract with the one and only Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. So the only thing left was to talk to him and in doing so, she placed him in a very embarrassing position.


**Well Endowed**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN: **This is a Secret Santa fic for Screaming Fairies! Hope you like it Sophie!

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

The Rookery, a cozy little house in the shape of the rook piece from a chess set. Although the living occupants would rather hunt Crumple-Horned Snorkack's than play chess, they loved their dark-bricked home. Home was where the heart was, or so it had been told. At this time it was not what was going on outside that was interesting, but what was happening inside.

"Moonbeam! Could you please come down to the kitchen. I need to speak with you darling!" Spoke the head of the household, Xenophilius Lovegood. He had blonde hair the same shade as his daughter but only to his shoulders, usually his face was in an excited grin but today was not that day. Today he had to tell some news that would change his daughters life.

'Ohhhh...I wish you were still here Pandora. How can I tell our little light about how her future is predetermined already.' Xeno thought to himself while looking up to the ceiling. He sighed with a frown and grabbed the pendant on his necklace and kept it in a tight grip.

"Yes daddy?" His moonbeam called as she skipped into the kitchen. She was as beautiful as her mother but with his hair color. Her cute little face adorned with sparkling grey eyes and a mischievous little grin, her hair light blonde shimmered down to her waist and petite as a little flower.

He turned to her while releasing the grip on his necklace, adorned with a gold pendant of a triangle with a circle in the middle touching all sides and a line down the middle. His face was in a small, yet determined smile, "Sit down moonbeam."

Luna stared at her father for a second before sitting at the kitchen table rapt with attention. "Now moonbeam, before you were born, your mother and I signed a contract."

Xeno was struggling to continue but he had to finish. He took a breath before continuing, but Luna beat him to the punch with a vaguely knowing smile. "Oh daddy. I know about how you signed a marriage contracting me to Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory."

He could only gap at his daughter and sputtered out, "W-wha-at?"

"Daddy," Luna smiled and grabbed hold of his hand in a soft grip. "It's alright. I already accepted it a long time ago. Besides he's rather cute, especially with his dark amber-colored hair." Luna finished with a giggle and a lost look in her eyes.

"Wha-at? B-but...I-I...Huh?" Xeno was thoroughly confused by his daughter. How had she known what he was going to say? Was his main thought followed by, what in Merlin's saggy balls was going on?

"I just know daddy. It's fine. I'll go tell him during next term! He'll be a fifth year, so he should know by now right?" Luna smiled at her father before giving him a swift butterfly kiss on the cheek and skipping out of the room.

It took a few minutes before Xeno could think coherent thoughts again and the only thing he could say was, "I need a drink."

**~.~**

Today was the day! She could hardly wait to tell him she knew. She could not _wait_ to take him!

She stopped her fast pace in the hallway to look straight at the screen with clear eyes, "Get your minds out of the gutter. And I want to take him Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunting. For the love of Merlin and Morgana!" With a shake of her head she turned away and resumed to her destination...to the lovely and chiseled (hopefully chiseled) Hufflepuff.

Luna stopped her roaming in front of a portrait on the fifth floor. She took a deep breath before stating the password, "Siren." The portrait swung open and she was allowed inside. It was quiet, the only sounds were some light splashing from further in the room, to which she slowly and quietly walked to.

Once she neared the noise she spoke softly yet she was heard in the vast room by the only occupant, "Evening Cedric."

Startled from the voice, Cedric accidently dropped in the deeper part of the bath underwater. Luna watched bemused as he came up for air and sputtering. Luna, while only thirteen years old, was going through puberty so she knew to admire the view while she could. And admire it she did, the Hufflepuff that she would marry was in fact chiseled, with lightly toned muscles on his burly body. She was appreciative of the view before he submerged his chest under the bubbles, leaving only his head as he stared at her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Cedric asked with a slight stutter. Just like her father in the summer, Cedric was thoroughly confused on how a small Ravenclaw second year accessed the Prefects bathroom that only a Prefect, Head Boy or Girl, and Quidditch Captain could access.

Luna watched as his eyes opened widely in befuddlement before giggling. "Cedric, I came to talk to you. Why else would I be here?" Luna smiled knowingly at him, which in turn made him stare at her in confusion.

"That's not what I-Never mind." Cedric sighed with a shake of his head. "So what are you doing here Luna?"

"I would think you would know that future husband."

Cedric's jaw dropped open and he tried to form words but nothing came out. Luna giggled, "Flies Copper, flies."

Cedric's mouth snapped shut before asking, "Copper?"

Luna shrugged, "You are a Copper. That's what you feel like. Unless you prefer the term Mr. Sparkles?" Luna's smile turned a little vicious before it changed into her normal carefree smile.

Cedric raised an eyebrow and answered, "No, no. Copper is fine. But what did you mean by 'future husband'?"

This time it was Luna's turn to raise an eyebrow, she smirked lightly, "It sounds like what it is. Our parents created a marriage contract binding us together. We will be getting married once I finish school. I wanted to get to know you that's all."

Cedric's expression blanked spectacularly fast at her explanation before he fainted, dropping in the bath water.

"Oh dear. I guess I better fish him out before he drowns. Then who will I marry?" Luna sighed before stepping into the bath and pulled Cedric back above the water. While doing so, the bubbles popped around them leaving clear bathwater. Luna held Cedric's head above the water with the rest of his body floating. She took a peek down at his lower body and lightly whistled. "He's quite developed. Now I know what well endowed means."

**~.~**

**AN:** Please review! :)


End file.
